


The Girl Who Changed

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: This is a short work inspired by Red Riding Hood with a bit of a dark twist.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Girl Who Changed

“Oh my, it’s so late.” Kagome exclaimed as she watched the sky turn a vibrant orange as dusk was about to descend. She had been careless and forgotten the time. That is usually what happens whenever she is talking to Hojo, her neighbor. He was around her age and it was no secret that they liked each other. They had promised to marry when they were children and now Kagome was close to marrying age and knew he would ask the question soon enough. 

She bubbled with excitement as that prospect. It was a dream come true. Unfortunately, she couldn’t continue talking to Hojo today, as she had somewhere she needed to be. Her elderly grandmother needed fresh supplies for the oncoming winter and Kagome promised to deliver them. That was not all, Kagome wanted to speak to her grandmother and inform her of her marriage on the horizon. Perhaps Grandmother Kaede would make her a dress made of silk or even style her hair for the wedding. 

Kissing Hojo on the cheek goodbye, Kagome grabbed her basket full of furs, dried beef, and candles and began walking away. 

“Wait!” Hojo said and Kagome stopped, wondering what he wanted. Hojo reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was on a silver string with a small ruby in the center. While it wasn’t the most expensive thing it the world, it was still highly valuable, and Kagome nearly choked on her tongue at the significance behind it. It was identical to the one Hojo wore on his neck. 

“This belonged to my mother. I want you to have it, Kagome.” Kagome smiled broadly and dropped her basket before turning around and letting him put the necklace on her. Tears rose to her brown eyes and she tried to swallow them down. 

After the necklace was secure on her neck, she turned in a flourish and pushed her black hair off her shoulders. 

“It’s spectacular,” Hojo breathed, mesmerized by the beauty of Kagome and how lucky he was to be able to marry her. “Just like you.” 

She took his hand and squeezed. “Thank you, my love.” She kissed him once again, except this time on the mouth. They locked eyes for a second before breaking away. “I’ll be back soon.” Kagome promised before picking up her things and heading out towards the forest. 

X

Kagome walked into the forest and towards her grandmother’s hut. Her fingers twirled the red ruby around her throat and she couldn’t help but smile at the gift. 

It was getting pretty late, she noticed. The last rays of the sun were slowly backing off from the trees but Kagome wasn’t too worried though. She would get to her grandmother’s hut in no time and stay the night. She had spare clothes over there as she visited quite often. In all of Kagome’s travels, she had never faced danger. Most people didn’t take this forest and animal sightings were rare, which is why Kagome had to bring her grandmother meat from her villages’ kills. 

As the moon fully rose into the sky, Kagome felt a chill. Clutching her red cloak tighter to her, she continued walking, nearly halfway to her destination. As she was walking, she heard a howl in the distance. It was a long howl that pierced her to the bone and raised every hair on her body. She picked up speed a bit as her breathing got heavier. She was sure she was being ridiculous and overreacting but that didn’t calm her nerves. While wolves did prefer animals such as deer or rabbits, out of desperation and especially in the winter, one might think Kagome made a fine meal. As the howl got closer, Kagome broke out into a full run. 

As she ran, she saw the telltale signs of smoke rising from the hut of her grandmother’s chimney. She was close, so so close. Kagome smiled a bit, thinking about how her Grandmother would laugh at her being so scared over nothing. 

As she started seeing the outline of her grandmother’s hut, she heard footsteps before something big barreled into her from her right side, sending her crashing to the ground. The basket fell from her hands, its contents sliding across the mossy dirt floor. Kagome let out a scream but was promptly silenced by a hand around her throat, squeezing her neck ever so tightly. She opened her eyes and froze at the sight before her. 

What she saw was not a wolf or a dog, as she expected. No, this creature had two legs, two arms, and looked to be human. Looked to be. Upon closer inspection, he had dog ears at the top of his head, sharp white fangs in his mouth, and his eyes were completely inhuman. Turquoise eyes surrounded by red, stared at her fearful face. His arm was still clasped around her throat but slowly loosened.

“Please...” She begged but silenced at once after hearing the powerful growl that came from his throat. He bared his teeth at her and moved closer to her. She knew this was the end. She saw death right in front of her. She thought about her life, about her future, about Hojo. Would he even find her remains? After this creature had devoured her, would she even want Hojo to look at her mangled body torn limb from limb with no sign of the beautiful woman she had once been? 

Closing her eyes, Kagome waited for his hand to tighten again and cut off her air before death finally embraced her, but surprisingly, nothing happened. Well that wasn’t quite right. The creature slid his face closer to her and sniffed hard. His tongue darting out to lick her tears. 

“Please…” Kagome tried yet again, and the creature removed his hand only for his teeth to close on her throat. She felt her hot blood splatter all over. On her skin, her clothes, and in the creature’s mouth. He was tearing into her pale delicate throat with bites that felt like a thousand red ants. Kagome fell on her back and the creature immediately got on top of her and continued his assault on her neck. She looked up at the moon as her flesh continued to be torn from her and her life’s blood pooled into her hair and onto the ground. 

As she closed her eyes, wishing for it to be over, she noticed that the ripping, chewing, and slurping had stopped. No more were his teeth around her neck. Instead, he was licking her wound. Her body shook as a flood of warmth enveloped her, as though her veins were suddenly lit on fire. 

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the moon again but she also saw more. The moon was brighter and whiter. The trees up above her seemed more vibrant. Her eyes were able to lock onto the insects crawling on the trees and it seemed as though the forest around her had come to life. 

She smelled things she had never smelled before, heard things she had never heard before, and as the man slowly removed her clothes, she felt things she had never felt before. His claws racked across her skin but instead of pain, she felt pleasure. She lifted her hands which had grown claws of their own and ran them across the man. He flinched, surprised, but then leaned down and kissed her. 

She kissed him back with a ferociousness that she had never felt before. Her hands tangled into his white hair and she raked her claws across his scalp. All memories had left Kagome. She didn’t remember where she was, where she was headed, or even what she was supposed to be doing. None of that mattered as they continued kissing and nipping at each other. 

He spread her legs and Kagome used her new claws to tear his clothes to shreds, eyeing the beautiful muscular body before her. She licked her lips, surprised again to find fangs but she did not care. As he slid into her body perfectly, Kagome opened her mouth to moan but a howl came out and she did not care. 

Their bodies moved together in unison as pleasure erupted in every cell of her body. She thought nothing as she bit his neck and he thought nothing as he emptied his seed inside her. She had neither fear of pregnancy nor did she think of Hojo. She savored every sensation and as they were done, he stood up first and took off. Kagome stood up a bit later and took off after him, not caring that her ruby necklace was no longer around her neck. 

A smile was on her lips as she jumped and glided her way through the trees. Her body felt lighter than ever and she had immense energy to spend. She landed every jump with perfect precision and had enough strength to propel herself into the sky before falling gracefully onto a tree branch.

Her eyes caught sight of the man though she was able to smell him even if her keen eyes didn’t see him. His smell was delicious, and Kagome followed after him as he led her into a cave which was their new home. 

X  
Kagome’s body ached. She stretched her arms and legs, enjoying the way her bones creaked. Her stomach was larger and rounder now, making moving a little more difficult but she could still move faster than a human. Such an ability came in handy when she needed to hunt prey. 

While deer and rabbits were tasty, in the winter they were indeed harder to come by but there was nothing wrong with a little variety, Kagome thought as her fangs bit down on the soft delicate flesh of her kill. Her pups would be here soon, and she needed to be as healthy as possible to ensure their survival. Her mate, Inuyasha; she had come to learn his name as, was there every step of the way. It was his first time being a parent too and they were both fearful but excited. 

Kagome finished her meal and leaned over and kissed her mate’s neck as he put a large hand over her swollen belly. And as she gazed down at the ruby necklace laying in a pile of blood and guts from a man who seemed vaguely familiar, Kagome realized that she yet again, did not care. 

She and her mate would feast again, and Kagome suddenly remembered that there was a quaint little hut situated in the middle of a forest. In the dark night as the moon’s light rained down on the trees, Kagome would knock on her grandmother’s door one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
